theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Teri
Teri is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. She is a hypochondriac, and can usually be found in The Nurse's Office. Despite her being a bit self-absorbed, she's a very nice girl. Teri is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball ''. She is a hypochondriac, and can usually be found in The Nurse's Office . Despite her being a bit self-absorbed, she's a very nice girl. She has a crush on Megatron but is sad that they're on opposite side. In Colby's told story, she likes Malcolm. 'Friends' 'Carrie Penny Fitzgerald Megatron The writers of the show noted that Teri has a crush on Megatron but she hasn't shown it yet. She is very sad that they are on opposite sides but Megatron cheers her up and says that it's good that she's good and not evil. Once she was cheered she said to him that the next time they meet that she's going to do everything she can to defeat him and Megatron replies saying that he wouldn't have it any other way. '''Malcolm "Alec" (Elias) Hagman Malcolm is considered to be Teri's best boyfriend, however in "The Deputation" she like all of Carmen's friends where introduced to Malcolm, he looked and gazed at her, but on she understood about Malcolm, she actuall likes him, but doesn't want to ruin their feelings, which she hides, to tell him someday, In "BFF Forever" Malcolm told her something, which was "Teri it is ok if you are nice anyway you don't need to be nervous and scared, I trust you" she liked what he said to her, however she and him talked right through, In "The Sad Day" after the death of Manwell Hagman his father, he wasn't laughing then, she was worried and feeling rather sorry for Malcolm, he was crying in tears through the lessons and through school, she cuddles him telling him, "It's ok Malcolm, It's ok" she like all of Mrs Simian's class partook in Malcolm's father's funeral, In "Ashes" she giggles when Malcolm was swinging on a pole and skipping on stage, she laughed at his song "A Jar of Dirt" she was impressed that Malcolm was stronger than Tina Rex was when he smashed her into the school's wall's, In "The Crush" she was super close to him, however she called him a sweetypie, which made Malcolm shocked impressed, but in class she wrote on the paper plane "Hey Malcolm you smell nice" a nice letter from Teri, she waved fingered Malcolm and giggled, Later on she and him saw each other in the Schoolyard he showed her his funny tricks, and dancing moves, she giggles at it, but before he did the last one, he told Teri how he felt about her, he said, "Teri, I know this is gonna sound bad, Teri, I,I like you and I have feelings for you, ever since I met you on the first day I always dreamed about you, I like you more than a friend" she was happy and said "You like me more than a friend, Oh Malcolm, I feel the same for you, I tried to tell you" then they hugged for the first time, but Malcolm wasn't used to paper cuts, but a small paper cut scrashes his arm, but Malcolm didn't seem to care, he only has one tear drooping from his eye, Teri and Malcolm are now boyfriend and girlfriend for always and always and always and always and always. 'Enemies' 'Starscream' 'The Great Devourer' Trivia *Her name makes a refernce to a 25 year old Flash FM DJ in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Gallery 566px-TheParty11.png THEGFT22.png Thegift8.JPG Teri The Book on Toast.png TheNight 4.png TheParty40.png Countdown101.png Meet amanda 2 by natoman2-d84l078.png Rq teri in swimsuit by jessie katcat-d7s6wu5.jpg Triangle4.png Art trade girl fight by neonimbus526-d9fbeyk.jpg Sticky and Teri.png The merger between firolf and teri by enjoyfnaf-dag2j15.jpg Countdown103.png Countdown100.png Countdown99.png Carrie and teri by d stro-d9z290j.png Alien terminator teri by kenya1130-d7smpdk.jpg Tumblr nu8bvhxgI41r6okk0o1 500.png Raincoat by gemfalls-dajezzk.png With da gals by wolfjedisamuel-d5k5fgf.png Teri and gamecube by mistersomeone12-d9whm4o.jpg S4E21_The_Origins_2_Young_Teri.png|Young Anime 5.png|Old Anime Our favorite tawog girls by multipersonall-d4y8s2t.jpg The nurse by cartoondude95-d4vdglx.jpg 1444099437468.jpg TheUploadsWilliamsRage.png Xl track 4 teri s mansion by xmaster555-da01g70.jpg S5E05 The Vision 19.png Gumball playtime with slenderman by wani ramirez-d5t51jz.jpg Baton pass by tythetasmaniantiger1-d4ny5h3.jpg Greetings by silverk77-d8kc8xb.png Double date request by dragoon1173-d8djb65.png MicGravesChase06.PNG S5E14 The Potato 12.png Category:Females Category:Characters Category:TAWOG Character Category:TAWOG Characters Category:Heroes Category:Heros Category:Heroine Category:Protagonist Category:Gumball's Team Category:Crossover